An example of such an ignition and delay circuit is previously known from published international application WO9415169A1. According to this patent document there is an ignition and delay circuit delaying the ignition pulse. The delay period is set in advance. The delay is carried out by hard ware that only manages to count down a preset time period before forwarding an ignition pulse.
In weapon systems of today there is a demand for more flexible ignition and delay circuits. The delay and ignition circuit should be easy to adapt to different ammunition types, different kinds of operations, different kinds of environments and so on. There is also a demand for ignition and delay circuits with higher accuracy, consuming less electricity available to a low cost.